


Master of Skywalker

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Medical Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Time for the Emperor's new apprentice to rise.





	Master of Skywalker

 

Each breath hurt.

It took long moments for the memories explaining  _why_ to return.

He could remember only flashes of moments, of  _pain_ , of medical saws and tourniquets and bacta.

Of his body, strapped down to a table—

They took his arms, his legs, and replaced them with metal ones that  _hurt_ even though they weren't  _his—_

They cut open his chest and fripped with his lungs, his heart, made them dependent on a machine now strapped to his chest.

Every breath burned.

And a red lens stood between him and the universe.

_Hearing_ wasn't right either, the helmet feeding impulses straight into his brain, it felt like a cruel itch just at the edge of his awareness.

“Can you hear me?” A dark, cruel voice.

“Yes.” His own sounded twisted, deepened far below his natural range, utterly unrecognizable. His breathing hissed in his ears, breathing forced on him by the suit. He turned his head, found a figure shrouded in a cloak.

Palpatine.

The Sith.

“Where is Anakin?”

A smile twisted the melted lips. “I was only interested in him to get to you. He's out there, somewhere, if the clones didn't succeed in killing him.”  
“I already told you I will  _not_ be your appr—”

Force lightning tore through him, translating into a brain-shattering stream of sound in his mind, light too bright in his eyes. His lungs squeezed, heart twisted, his body convulsed, the suit clearly not made to survive such an assault—

And when Palpatine was done, the droids had to restart their work over again.

Obi-Wan screamed in pain, knowing one thing and one thing only.

He would  _not_ serve Sidious.

He would  _not_ turn to the dark.

And whatever else he did, he had to  _avoid_ lighting, if at all possible.

 

 


End file.
